Nicocchi collection
by Dream Run
Summary: Colección de one-shots de Nico como protagonista acompañada de las otras miembros de μ's.
1. Chapter 1

**I.**

-Nos alegra enormemente tenerla con nosotras, Yazawa-san -dijo la directora Minami mientras llevaba a la pequeña chica a su oficina.

-A mi también me alegra mucho estar aquí, he oído buenas de Otonokizaka-dijo la pelinegra y se acomodó sus gafas-. Dicen que es una de las mejores preparatorias del país.

-Es bueno ver que la gente tiene una buena impresión de nosotras.

Ambas llegaron y la directora le abrió la puerta a Nico y esta entró. La pelinegra aprovechó aquel instante y observó la oficina por completo, como era de esperarse las paredes estaban adornadas con varias fotos de la directora con varias alumnas y personalidades distintas; a su vez en algunos sitios habían diplomas colgados y en algunos estantes habían trofeos de a saber qué, no es como si a la pelinegra le interesase aquello, ella sólo estaba allí para graduarse con honores y ser alguien importante en la intrincada sociedad japonesa.

La directora se sentó frente a su escritorio y le dijo a Nico que tomara asiento, cosa que hizo. Ahora ambas estaban frente a frente, la directora tenía aquella sonrisa confiada que había tenido desde que se habían encontrado, mientras que Nico tenía una mirada seria, que era como estaba la mayoría del tiempo. En medio de aquel silencio la pelinegra volvió a acomodarse las gafas, que era como una acción automática que hacía siempre.

-¿Es su hija? -preguntó Nico al ver una foto en la que salía la directora con una chica exactamente igual a ella.

-Así es, se llama Kotori, va a segundo -dijo la directora ahora con una sonrisa más suave en su rostro.

-La genética es increíble...

-Hoy, como ya sabrás, no podrás ir a clases por lo que empezarás mañana, supongo que ya sabes todo lo que debes saber, ¿no es así?

-Es como usted dice, aunque me gustaría dar un pequeño paseo por ahí para conocer un poco más el lugar, si no le importa claro.

-Por supuesto que puedes hacerlo, aunque trata de no tardar mucho, ya que la escuela cierra en un par de horas-dijo y la pelinegra asintió-. Bueno, supongo que querrás dar ese paseo, ha sido un placer Yazawa-san -dijo y le estrechó la mano.

Nico se despidió de la directora y salió de su oficina sintiéndose aún mas confiada que antes, su madre tenía razón, aquél era un buen sitio para empezar a trazar los planes de vida.

Otonokizaka, una de las escuelas más prestigiosas y a la vez duras de todo Japón, a dicha preparatoria sólo asisten las hijas de los personajes más ilustres del país. Las listas de espera se pueden tornar eternas y las cuotas a su vez son altísimas. Yazawa Nico pudo haber ingresado por medio de contactos ya que su madre era una prestigiosa empresaria pero la pelinegra se negaba rotundamente a entrar de esa manera, su filosofía consistía en ganarse las cosas a pulso, cosa que su madre aprovaba ya que no quería que su hija dependiera de ella.

Nico estuvo dando vueltas a través del edificio durante un rato hasta que llegó a una clase que no había visto hasta entonces, levantó la vista y leyó el letrero: _Salón de música_ decía, la pelinegra estuvo a punto de marcharse ya que a ella prefería escuchar la música y apreciar toda su belleza en vez de tocarla, en el fondo no se atrevía a tocar ningún instrumento, a pesar de que sí podía tocar varios instrumentos con soltura sentía que su mente cuadrada y calculadora no era digna de siquiera tratar de interpretar alguna de las piezas que han inspirado a cientos de personas a través de los años. La chica se dio media vuelta pero justo cuando estuvo a punto de irse un sonido la detuvo.

Era el sonido del piano, alguien lo estaba tocando, la pelinegra revisó su reloj y comprobó que era un poco tarde por lo que se extrañó de que alguna alumna estuviera allí en ese momento. No supo cuándo ni porqué pero cuando se dio cuenta estaba abriendo la puerta de la clase lentamente. Nico no entró del todo, primero se asomó para revisar el terreno, vio el piano al fondo pero no pudo distinguir a nadie por lo que entró a la clase. La melodía seguía sonando, no le tomó mucho a Nico reconocerla ya que en realidad era una experta en música, como en muchas otras cosas.

-Clair de lune... -dijo Nico lo suficientemente alto como para que la persona que estaba tocando el piano la escuchara.

La música se detuvo de repente y la pelinegra sintió un miedo repentino, como si hubiera roto un jarrón e intentara ocultárselo a su madre. Nico se dio la vuelta con la intención de irse pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo una voz la interrumpió.

-Tú -fue lo único que la otra figura dijo.

Nico no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó ahí de pie dándole la espalda a la otra persona. Unas ligeras gotas de sudor se hicieron presente en su frente y un ligero temblor invadió sus pequeñas manos.

-¿Acaso no me escuchas? Te estoy hablando a ti -volvió a decir la voz pero esta vez un toque de irritación podía ser apreciado.

Sin más remedio Nico se giró lentamente para encarar a la otra persona. La chica frente a ella la veía con cierta molestia, al parecer el haberla ignorado al principio la molestó. Ahora que Nico la veía bien se fijó en que era pelirroja y que por su porte parecía ser una persona orgullosa y segura de sí misma.

-¿S-Sí...? -preguntó Nico después de varios segundos.

-¿Qué hacías aquí? -preguntó la chica.

-B-Bueno... estaba dando un paseo y llegué aquí por casualidad, en realidad iba a irme pero luego escuché el piano y entré aquí por curiosidad.

-Supiste el nombre de la pieza que estaba tocando -dijo la pelirroja después de haber escuchado la explicación de Nico.

-Por supuesto que sé el nombre, ¿quién no conoce a Claude Debussy? -respondió Nico como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Al parecer tienes buen gusto, quién lo diría -dijo la pelirroja y se giró para volver a tocar el piano.

-Más bien sería lo contrario, ¿qué pasa? ¿No eres lo suficientemente buena y lo mejor que puedes hacer es interpretar a un deprimido? -preguntó la pelinegra con malicia y la otra chica sintió una vena hincharse en su frente.

-¿Cómo te atreves...? -empezó a decir pero fue interrumpida.

-¿Por qué no tocas algo más animado? -preguntó la pelinegra y se colocó junto al piano y a la chica.

-¿Cómo qué?

-¿Qué tal algo de Mozart?-preguntó y notó que la chica se movía en su sitio-. ¿Sucede algo?

-La verdad es que no soy muy buena con él...

-Entiendo, de acuerdo, déjame un espacio-dijo y se sentó junto a la pelirroja, quien se quejó ante la acción de Nico-. Hace mucho que no toco un piano así que perdona si no soy muy buena, ¿de acuerdo?-preguntó y la otra chica asintió con su cabeza-. Está bien, hagámoslo.

La otra chica se esperaba que Nico empezara a tocar y que en mitad de la pieza cometiera algún error y lo echara todo a perder, por eso su sorpresa fue enorme cuando vio lo bien que aquella chica tocaba aquella pieza tan complicada que a ella le había tomado tanto tocar de manera decente. La pieza en concreto duraba tres minutos y medio, tiempo en el que la pelirroja estuvo embelesada ante la belleza de la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ella, no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que se sintió así al escuchar a alguien interpretar a Mozart o a cualquier otro compositor. Sintió que por su espalda subía una agradable sensación y que se instalaba en su pecho. Los tres minutos pasaron y la chica se detuvo y sacó a la otra de sus pensamientos.

-Vaya, no pensé que lo haría tan bien -dijo Nico con una sonrisa en su rostro, de verdad que había extrañado eso.

-No ha estado mal -dijo la pelirroja mientras jugaba con un mechón de pelo.

-La verdad pensé que te gustaría-dijo y miró su reloj-. Vaya, ya es muy tarde, será mejor que me vaya o si no mi madre me regañará -dijo y se levantó de su sitio.

-¡Espera!-exclamó la pelirroja-. Aún no sé tu nombre.

-Es verdad, soy Yazawa Nico, un placer. ¿Y tú eres...?

-Nishikino Maki.

La pelirroja se levantó de su sitio y caminó hasta quedarse frente a Nico, quien al ver la proximidad de Maki dio un paso atrás instintivamente.

-Al parecer eres mas interesante de lo que pensé, Nico-chan -dijo con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

-¿C-Cómo te atreves a llamarme por mi nombre? -exclamó Nico con su rostro completamente rojo.

-Es así como te llamas, ¿no es así?-la pelinegra no dijo nada ante esto, simplemente se limitó a salir de la clase hecha una furia mientras que Maki la veía marcharse mientras que una sonris adornaba su rostro-. Hasta luego -dijo una vez que la otra chica se marchó.

...

La vida escolar de Nico había ido mejor de lo que había planeado. Como era de esperarse sus notas eran de las mejores y había hecho algunas amigas desde que había llegado allí, pero habían dos que al parecer eran sus dos amigas mas cercanas allí, la pelinegra decía al parecer ya que en realidad era como si aquellas dos chicas estuvieran para molestarla.

Las dos chicas en cuestión eran Ayase Eli y Tojo Nozomi, quiénes eran la presidenta y vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil. A pesar de que la actitud de la vicepresidenta a veces la irritaba la pelinegra se aguantaba ya que ella creía que el tener contactos alí era vital. En resumidas cuentas la vida escolar de Nico era lo que se podía denominar como perfecta.

O casi perfecta.

Decía casi porque desde aquella vez en que se aventuró a entrar en el salón de música aquella pelirroja, Nishikino Maki, había estado rondándola continuamente. Nico logró averiguar que era una estudiante de primero y que como ella era una estudiante de honor, aunque todas las estudiantes de allí eran así. Volviendo a lo realmente importante aquella chica Maki siempre estaba acosando a la indefensa Nico: cada vez que ella estaba sola la pelirroja aparecía de repente y empezaba a molestarla de diferentes maneras. A veces se metía con su estatura, o también se daba el caso de que le quitara sus gafas y no se las devolvía hasta que Nico accedía a tocar el piano con ella.

Así había sido pero entonces los juegos de Maki fueron más allá: ahora cada vez que podía la abrazaba por detrás o le daba unos ligeros besos en su nuca provocando que una corriente eléctrica recorriera la espina de la pelinegra.

Nico intentó buscar ayuda en sus dos autodenominadas amigas, quienes al escuchar todo lo que la pelirroja le hacía no hicieron otra cosa que reírse en su cara al ver lo ingenua que era y que no se diera cuenta de las obvias pretensiones de la chica de primero.

-¡¿Por qué os estáis riendo?! ¡Esto es serio! -exclamó enfadada.

-Lo siento Nicocchi-dijo Nozomi después de haberse reído-, es que es muy divertido todo esto.

-Pues yo no le encuentro nada de gracioso -dijo la pelinegra haciendo un puchero.

-No te preocupes-dijo Eli-, hablaré con ella para que te deje de molestar.

-Muchas gracias Eli -dijo Nico con una sonrisa de alivio.

...

Como lo había prometido Eli, acompañada por Nozomi, fueron a ver a la famosa Nishikino Maki de primero quien las recibió con cierta molestia, ya que estaban interfiriendo con sus planes de aquel día, que consistían en buscar a aquella encantadora pelinegra y divertirse con ella.

-Estamos aquí por Nico -dijo la rubia y captó la atención de Maki.

-¿Qué con ella? -preguntó Maki.

-Verás...-dijo Nozomi esta vez-, queríamos saber cuáles eran tus intenciones con Nicocchi.

-¿Intenciones?

-Así es, no trates de hacerte la inocente. Tu fama te precede, Nishikino Maki, sabemos que te gusta jugar con las chicas de aquí por lo que si eso es lo que quieres hacer con Nicocchi venimos a decirte que no vamos a dejarte hacerlo -dijo y le dedicó una mirada seria a Maki, quien, a pesar de no admitirlo se sintió ligeramente intimidada por aquella mirada.

-No sé de qué estáis hablando, yo no juego con las chicas de aquí como vosotras decís. Y aunque así fuera este no sería el caso.

-¿Y por qué esta vez no es así? -preguntó Nozomi con la mirada fija en Maki, ya que quería que la pelirroja dijera lo que ella quería oír.

-Porque bueno... ella... m-me gusta... -dijo casi susurrando.

-¿En verdad? ¿No lo dices sólo para aprovecharte de ella?-dijo y la pelirroja negó con su cabeza-. Entiendo... Ella está en el salón de música ahora-Maki la miró confundida-, si te das prisa a lo mejor la alcanzas -a pesar de que la pelirroja quería decir unas cuantas cosas más decidió dejarlo para otro día, por ahora iría a donde aquella encantadora chica estaba.

-¿No se supone que íbamos a alejarla de Nico? -preguntó Eli una vez que Maki se marchó.

-Así es más divertido -respondió Nozomi con su típica sonrisa, su amiga soltó un suspiro al escuchar la respuesta de su amiga.

...

Maki llegó al salón de música y tal como Nozomi había dicho allí estaba la pelinegra, quien estaba observando con detenimiento los demás instrumentos de la clase. Sin hacer el menor ruido la pelirroja se acercó hasta ella por detrás y la agarró de repente, logrando que Nico soltase una exclamación de terror al sentir el repentino contacto. Se giró a toda velocidad y se encontró con la sonrisa burlona de Maki.

-¿Por qué siempre me asustas así? -preguntó enfadada mientras volvía a acomodarse sus gafas.

-Ya te he dicho que es tu culpa, por lucir así de indefensa cada vez que te veo-dijo y la pelinegra le respondió con un puchero-. Por cierto, hoy esas dos senpais han venido a verme, Ayase Eli y Tojo Nozomi, querían hablar de nuestra relación. ¿Acaso fuiste tú quien las envió?

-¡Así es! Yo las envié para que te detuvieran ya que siempre estás molestándome y... ¿Quieres hacer el favor de escucharme cuando te hablo? -preguntó molesta al ver que Maki no la estaba escuchando.

-Perdona, pero es que cada vez que te veo no puedo evitar perderme-dijo y el rostro de la pelinegra se tornó de un profundo rojo-. Es todo tu culpa, Nico-chan-susurró en su oído y la besó tiernamente en los labios, la pelinegra al principio se alteró pero para su propia sorpresa le respondió el beso a la chica de primero-. No hagas que los demás se metan en lo nuestro, ¿de acuerdo?

-I-Idiota... -murmuró Nico pegando su rostro contra su pecho.

-Dime, ¿a quién quieres interpretar hoy? -preguntó y pasaron varios segundos hasta que por fin Nico le respondió.

-A Franz Liszt -dijo casi susurrando.

-Buena chica -dijo y tomó la mano de la pelinegra para guiarla hasta el piano.

Una vez allí se giró para volver a besar a Nico, quien se enfadó con ella al sentir de repente sus labios. Maki soltó una risita burlona al ver la reacción de la pelinegra quien se limitó a hacer un puchero.

De verdad que Maki nunca se cansaba de esa chica.

 **...**

 **Adivinad quién ha vuelto a publicar otro fic :v**


	2. Chapter 2

**II.**

-¡Ya me voy! -exclamó una pequeña chica mientras se disponía a marcharse de su casa.

-¡Espera un momento! -le respondió ota voz proveniente de la cocina logrando que la pequeña chica se detuviera en el umbral de la puerta.

De la cocina salió una mujer de unos cuarenta años cuyo cabello estaba recogido en una coleta y que estaba vistiendo un delantal. La mujer se acercó a su hija, quien la estaba esperando impaciente ya que se moría por irse al parque a jugar con sus amigas.

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó la niña con tono desesperado.

-¿Recuerdas lo que me prometiste?-la niña negó con su cabeza-. Me prometiste que hoy cuidarías a la hija de los vecinos -la mujer pudó apreciar perfectamente cómo su hija se tensionó en su sitio al escuchar aquello.

-¿De verdad tengo que hacerlo? Esa niña es muy rara...

-No te permito que hables así jovencita. Nico-chan ha tenido una infancia muy dura, por eso es que es tan tímida-la mujer reprendió a su hija y vio que esta se encogía en hombros-. Si lo haces prometo comprar todo para hacer yakiniku para la cena.

-¡¿En serio?! -exclamó la chica entusiasmada ante la perspectiva de cenar yakiniku.

-Es en serio, así que, ¿qué me dices?

-¡Lo haré! Iré a buscarla, ¡hasta luego! -gritó y salió de la casa a toda velocidad.

La mujer se quedó en la entrada de la casa con una sonrisa en su rostro al ver lo fácil que era convencer a su hija.

...

La niña llegó hasta la puerta principal de sus vecinos, tocó el timbre un par de veces hasta que escuchó unos pasos acercarse. En el fondo no quería hacer de canguro con esa chica, la última vez que ella había intentado acercarse a la vecina esta la había rechazado casi con miedo, desde entonces lo único que había hecho era mirarla a lo lejos mientras ella se paseaba por ahí con aquel viejo peluche en sus manos.

 _-''Nico-chan ha tenido una infancia muy dura...''_ -recordó las palabras que su madre le había dicho antes, en realidad su madre no tenía necesidad de decirle eso a su hija, ya que ella misma se había enterado de lo que había pasado.

La puerta principal se abrió dejando paso a una mujer pelinegra y ojos sumamente rojos. La mujer notó la presencia de la pequeña chica y una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro.

-Oh, ya estás aquí. Espera un momento y la llamo, ¿de acuerdo?-preguntó y la chica asintió con su cabeza, la mujer giró su cabeza un poco y gritó:- ¡Nico baja, Nozomi-chan está aquí!

Apenas pasaron unos segundos hasta que Nozomi vio a Nico aparecer detrás de su madre con una expresión de miedo y desconfianza. La pelipúrpura se sintió ligeramente nerviosa, no sabía porqué pero cada vez que sentía aquellos ojos rojos sobre ella sentía como si aquellas dos gemas vieran el interior de su alma.

-Nico, Nozomi-chan ha venido a jugar contigo, ¿no es genial? -la chica notó cómo la pelinegra se encongía en sí misma al escuchar a su madre.

-¿Es realmente necesario? -murmuró la pelinegra mientras se aferraba aún más a la ropa de su madre.

-Me lo prometiste, Nico. O no querrás que me lleve al Señor Pyon conmigo, ¿verdad? -dijo la mujer y Nico agarró a su peluche aún más fuerte.

-D-De acuerdo... lo haré...

-Así me gusta -después de estas palabras la pequeña pelinegra se separó de su madre y salió lentamente de la seguridad de su casa.

-¿N-Nos vamos...? -preguntó no muy segura Nozomi al tener a Nico frente a ella, la pelinegra sólo se limitó a asentir con su cabeza.

-¡Pasadlo bien! -exclamó la madre de la pelinegra cuando se empezaron a alejar.

...

-¡Llegas tarde! -recriminó otra de las niñas que se encontraba en el parque en ese momento.

-Perdón, perdón-se disculpó Nozomi-. Es que tenía que pasar a buscar a Nico antes de venir aquí.

-¿Nico? -preguntó confundida la niña al escuchar un nombre desconocido.

Nozomi se apartó un poco para dejar que su amiga viera de quién estaba hablando. Nico estaba ocultándose detrás de Nozomi nerviosa mientras apretaba el peluche aún mas contra su cuerpo.

-Así que ella es Nico. Mucho gusto, soy Eli -dijo y le extendió la mano.

Nico se quedó viendo la mano de aquella chica durante varios segundos hasta que por fin se arriesgó a devolverle el gesto, la rubia agarró la mano de la pelinegra y la sacudió enérgicamente un par de segundos antes de volverla a soltar.

-Y bien, ¿a qué queréis jugar? -preguntó la rubia una vez concluida la presentación.

-No sé... ¿qué tal a _tu las traes_?

-Perfecto-respondió Eli satisfecha-. ¡Yo empiezo!

-¡Huye Nico! -exclamó Nozomi mientras se alejaba a toda velocidad.

La pelinegra se encontró frente a la rubia quien la miraba directamente mientras una sonrisa maliciosa adornaba su rostro. Nico sintió un escalofrío recorrió su espina al ver la expresión de la amiga de Nozomi. Retroció lentamente sin romper el contacto visual. Se dio la vuelta a toda velocidad y empezó a correr lo más rápido que podía, aunque al parecer no fue tan rápido ya que en menos de un segundo sintió a Eli justo detrás de ella. Nico quiso hacer más pero al estar corriendo se tropezó con sus propios pies y como resultado se precipitó al suelo. La rubia se quedó congelada en su sitio al ver a la niña caer de aquella manera. De una forma u otra logró salir de su ensimismamiento y se acercó a Nico, quien se estaba levantando lentamente.

Nico se sentó en el suelo y luego miró a Eli a los ojos, en menos de un segnudo sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y su respiración se volvió pesada y cortada.

-Oh no... -murmuró la rubia al presentir lo que se venía.

El llanto de Nico irrumpió en el parque logrando así atraer la atención de varios niños que estaban allí en ese momento. Eli se vio abrumada por la situación por lo que no supo cómo responder a aquello .

-¡Nico!-escuchó una voz que se acercaba-. ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Estábamos jugando y se tropezó... -Eli explicó como buenamente pudo a su amiga lo que había pasado.

Nozomi se dio cuenta que Nico se había raspado una de sus rodillas por lo que en un rápido movimiento sacó de su bolsillo un pañuel blanco y lo ató alrededor de su rodilla.

-Ya, ya, no ha pasado nada, tranquila-susurró la pelipúrpura logrando que la pelinegra se calmara lentamente-. ¿Aún te duele?

-A-Ahora no mucho...-murmuró Nico como respuesta-. G-Gracias, _Onee-chan -_ dijo Nico logrando que Nozomi se sonrojara al ser llamada de esta forma.

-B-Bueno... ¿qué tal si descansamos un rato? Para recuperar energías, digo -Nozomi trató de calmarse después de lo sucedido, no sabía porqué pero el haber sido llamada así por la pelinegra la había hecho sentirse de una manera muy extraña.

...

-¿Qué te pasó Nico? -preguntó su madre preocupada al notar el pañuelo enrrollado alrededor de su rodilla.

-Ella... se cayó mientras estábamos jugando, ¡lo siento mucho! -se disculpó Nozomi con una reverencia sorprendiendo a la madre de la pelinegra.

-Seguro que no fue para tanto, ¿verdad Nico? -preguntó y su hija asintió con su cabeza-. ¿Lo ves?

-Es bueno saberlo. Bueno, creo que me iré a casa -Nozomi se disponía a marcharse pero fue interrumpida por Nico, quien la agarró por su ropa.

-Espera, ¿p-puedes quedarte a cenar...? -la madre de Nico se sorprendió enormemente al escuchar a su hija invitar a alguien a cenar ya que era la primera vez que su hija era tan osada.

-¿P-Puedo...? -fue lo único que Nozomi pudo decir como respuesta.

Nico se giró y miró a su madre directamente a los ojos, como si le estuviera rogando por su permiso.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí, sí! Claro que puedes quedarte Nozomi-chan -dijo la mujer después de haberse recuperado.

-Bueno, pues si no les molesta, con permiso...

Antes de que Nozomi pudiera explorar la casa la pelinegra tomó su mano y la guió hasta su sala de estar. La pelinegra se separó de la otra chica y fue hasta la televisión para encenderla, en ella estaban pasando un anime de idols, a Nozomi en lo personal ese tipo de animes no le interesaban en lo más mínimo pero al parecer con Nico era todo lo contrario, ya que apenas encendió la televisión se quedó mirándola fijamente.

Nozomi, no queriendo molestar a la pequeña chica se sentó en el sofá con la intención de mirar aquella serie animada. De manera inconsciente Nico se sentó entre las piernas de Nozomi, esta se sorprendió enormemente al tener a la pelinegra encima de ella.

-¿N-Nico? -preguntó Nozomi nerviosa pero la chica no le respondió, ella seguía embelesada con las idols de la televisión.

Nozomi soltó un suspiro al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa adornaba su rostro, ella tal vez no lo sabía ahora pero pasarían muchas tardes así de ahora en adelante.

...

Con el paso del tiempo Nozomi y Nico se habían vuelto casi inseparables, hasta el punto en que daba igual donde estuvieran las dos estaban juntas. Las únicas veces en que las dos estaban separadas era cuando tenían clase ya que Nozomi era un par de años mayor que Nico y cuando ambas se iban a sus casas a dormir, aunque las dos hacían pijamadas de manera bastante frecuente, acompañadas muchas veces por Eli, claro está.

Las tres chicas se encontraban en el parque jugando en la caja de arena, aunque era más bien Eli y Nozomi jugando ya que Nico se había quedado al margen ya que ese día su madre le había comprado un vestido nuevo y tanto ella como Nozomi le habían prohibido jugar a cualquier cosa que pudiera ensuciar el vestido tan adorable que estaba vistiendo en ese momento.

-Necesitamos agua-dijo Eli de repente-, será mejor que vayamos a buscarla.

-De acuerdo. Nico, quédate aquí, ¿vale? -Nico asintió a las palabras de Nozomi, segundos después la pelinegra se encontraba sola.

Nico se agachó cuidadosamente y agarró una pala de juguete que estaba tirada convenientemente cerca de ella, después cogió un cubo de juguete del mismo color que la pala: rojo, al parecer ambos juguetes venían juntos.

La pelinegra miró para todos lados para asegurarse de que Nozomi no la viera con aquellos objetos en sus manos ya que seguramente iba a creer que Nico se iba a manchar de tierra. La chica empezó a llenar el cubo de tierra y lo vertía en la superficie con la intención de crear alguna especie de estructura. Estuvo así un rato hasta que fue interrumpida.

-Oye-escuchó una voz, se giró y se encontró con una chica pelirroja que la miraba fijamente-. ¿Qué crees que haces con mis cosas?

-¿S-Son tuyos...?-preguntó tímidamente a lo cual la otra chica asintió con su cabeza-. L-Lo siento, no tenía intención de quitártelos, sólo los vi ahí y bueno.

-Bueno, si has acabado con ellos te agradecería que me los devolvieras -la pelirroja extendió su mano para que la otra chica le entregara sus cosas.

Nico se levantó lentamente y comprobó que aquella chica era ligeramente más alta que ella, la pelinegra extendió el cubo y la pala y se las entregó a la chica.

-Lo siento si te he enfadado... -dijo Nico por lo bajo.

-Sólo no lo vuelvas a hacer, al menos no sin mi permiso, ¿de acuerdo? -dijo y Nico la miró sorprendida ya que no se esperaba eso, cosa rara pero cuando Nico levantó la vista se encontró a la chica misteriosa jugando con un mechón de pelo-. Por cierto, aún no sé tu nombre.

-S-Soy Nico, ¿y tú...?

-Soy Maki, un placer.

...

-¡Ericchi, aquí! -exclamó Nozomi mientras agitaba su mano en el aire.

La rubia, al notar la mano de su amiga se acercó rápidamente hacia donde estaba ella. Ambas vestían sus nuevos uniformes junto con muchas otras chicas. Era primavera y como consecuencia todo el ambiente estaba adornado con las flores de cerezo que habían florecido recientemente.

-Qué bueno que te encuentro, te quito la vista después de la ceremonia de ingreso y te pierdo -dijo la pelipúrpura con la intención de molestar a su amiga.

-¡D-Deja de molestarme! No pensé que habría tanta gente hoy.

-Es la ceremonia de ingreso Ericchi, por supuesto que el lugar estaría abarrotado.

-En eso tienes razón...-murmuró la rubia y de repente recordó-. Hoy también es la ceremonia de ingreso de Nico-chan, ¿verdad?

-Así es-contestó Nozomi con una radiante sonrisa al recordar aquello-, justo hoy en la noche la veré para que me cuente cómo le fue.

-La secundaria, ¿eh...? Y pensar que la primera vez que la vi rompió a llorar, aunque eso no duró mucho, ya que _Nozomi Onee-chan_ vino al rescate, ¿verdad? -dijo con tono burlón la rusa consiguiendo el resultado que quería.

-¡C-Cállate! No me recuerdes eso... -respondió y la rubia rompió a reír al ver el estado de su amiga-. De acuerdo, de acuerdo. ¿Qué tal si nos vamos por ahí a comer algo?

-¿Parfait?-preguntó y su amiga asintió enérgicamente-. Pues parfait será.

...

-¿Vas a hacer algo después de la ceremonia, Nico? -preguntó Hanayo junto con las demás.

-Pues... tenía pensado ir a casa a celebrarlo con mi madre y con _Nee-chan_ -respondió la pelinegra mientras se alejaba de la secundaria acompañada de sus amigas.

Después de aquel día en el parque Nico y Maki habían desarrollado algo así como una amistad. Aunque la pelirroja no lo admitiera siempre que iba al parque con sus amigas lo primero que hacía era buscar a la pelinegra con la mirada y acercarse a ella. Sus amigas, Rin y Hanayo, habían notado el inusual comportamiento de su amiga pero decidieron no decir nada, ya que les resultaba sumamente divertido el ver el comportamiento de Maki.

Por eso la alegría de la pelirroja fue enorme cuando descubrió con satisfacción que estaría en la misma clase que ella.

-Por cierto, ¿le gustaron las cartas del tarot que le regalaste? -preguntó de nuevo Hanayo con curiosidad ya que ella había ayudado a la pelinegra a elegir el regalo.

-¡Así es! A Nee-chan le encantaron, siempre las lleva consigo.

-¿Podemos por favor hablar de otra cosa? -preguntó Maki con evidente molestia.

-¿Y qué hacemos entonces? -preguntó Nico en tono burlón.

-¡Yo lo sé nya! ¡Vayamos a comer ramen para celebrar nuestro ingreso en la secundaria! -exclamó y empezó a alejarse de allí mientras las otras tres chicas la seguían de cerca.

...

-Estoy tan orgullosa de ti Nico... -dijo la madre de la pelinegra con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Estás exagerando mamá, después de todo esto no es nada para la gran Nico Nii -exclamó la peliengra mientras se inflaba el pecho de orgullo.

-Ara~, será mejor que no se te suba a la cabeza Nicocchi, sino quieres afrontar las consecuencias -dijo Nozomi mientras levantaban sus manos en un gesto que Nico conocía perfectamente.

-¡N-Nee-chan! No quería decir eso... yo... -al ver lo nerviosa que Nico estaba Nozomi empezó a reír junto con la madre de esta, la pelinegra les dedicó una mirada molesta al verse el objetivo de las burlas.

-Es verdad-exclamó de repente la madre de Nico-. Se me había olvidado que había comprado un pastel para celebrar. Ahora vuelvo chicas -y antes de que alguna de las dos pudiera agregar algo la mujer desapareció

-Ahí va... -murmuró Nico una vez su madre se fue.

Nozomi no dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a caminar hasta donde Nico estaba y la abrazó tiernamente. La pelinegra al principio se sorprendió por el repentino contacto pero después se relajó ya que le gustaba que Nozomi mostrara tales muestras de afecto.

-Nee-chan-dijo Nico y Nozomi la miró-. ¿Vas a hacer eso que siempre haces cuando estamos solas?

-Así es Nico -respondió la pelipúrpura y acercó su rostro al de Nico y unió sus labios a los de la más pequeña, quien sintió la corriente eléctrica que sentía cada vez que Nozomi hacía eso con ella.

Después de varios segundos ambas chicas se separaron mientras un sonrojo se expandía por las mejillas de ambas.

-¿Por qué siempre lo haces cuando estamos solas? -preguntó Nico curiosa.

-Porque es algo sólo para nosotras, ¿de acuerdo?-Nico asintió con la cabeza como respuesta-. Dime, ¿quieres volver a hacer? -Nico tardó varios segundos en responder debido a la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento.

Nozomi sonrió satisfecha al ver la respuesta tan adorable de la pelinegra, aún tenía un rato antes de que la madre de Nico volviera por lo que podría divertirse con su adorable amiga todo lo que quisiera.

 _No habría podido desear nada mejor._


	3. Chapter 3

**III.**

-Puedes volver a explicarme cómo te hiciste todas esas heridas, por favor -dijo el doctor mirando fijamente a la chica frente a ella.

La chica en cuestión dudó durante unos segundos, después de todo no era capaz de pensar en una respuesta convincente.

-Estaba de camino a casa cuando un perro callejero me atacó... -fue lo mejor que la chica pudo pensar.

El doctor soltó un largo suspiro después de escuchar la respuesta de su paciente, siempre era lo mismo, aquella chica se metía en alguna pelea y como resultado ella acababa en su consultorio para que la tratara.

 _Ya estoy mayor para todo esto_ fue lo que pensó el hombre mientras se disponía a curar a su paciente. Después de un par de minutos el hombre acabó y permitió que la chica se marchara.

-Deberías dejar esa vida Eli, vas a matar a tus padres por el disgusto -dijo el doctor justo antes de que la chica saliera.

Aquellas palabras molestaron a la rubia, ¿quién se creía aquel hombre para decirle lo que tenía que hacer? Él era como sus padres y como los demás adultos, lo único que les interesaba era quedar bien frente a los demás.

La chica bajó por el ascensor hasta la planta baja, caminó hacia la salida pero justo antes de salir desvió su mirada hacia la pequeña librería que había en aquel hospital. Lo que vio allí le llamó la atención: había una persona, una chica más bien, en silla de ruedas que estaba intentado alcanzar un libro en la parte alta de un estante. Eli se quedó mirando las acciones de aquella chica durante un rato esperando a que alguien ayudara a aquella pobre chica pero nadie lo hacía, todos pasaban de largo ocupados en sus propios asuntos. Exasperada la rubia caminó hasta donde aquella chica estaba y le alcanzó el libro.

-¿Es este el que quieres? -le preguntó una vez tuvo el libro en las manos.

La otra chica tardó varios segundos hasta que por fin hizo un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza. Con una medio sonrisa Eli le pasó el libro.

-Gracias -dijo la chica después de varios segundos.

-No es nada-se dispuso a irse pero en el último momento se detuvo-. ¿La vuelta al mundo en ochenta días, eh? No está mal, pero prefiero Veinte mil leguas de viaje submarino.

-¿Estás loca? Este es desde luego mucho mejor -Eli notó como la chica le dedicaba una mirada molesta debido a sus palabras.

-Tranquila, sólo te daba mi opinión.

-Bueno, pues estás equivocada -la chica giró su cabeza molesta.

Eli tuvo que admitir que ver las reacciones de aquella chica era muy entretenido. La rubia miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era pero tampoco es que tuviera muchas ganas de ir, en su casa estarían sus padres y de seguro que querrían saber sobre todas las heridas que tenía en la cara. De repente una idea loca para matar el tiempo se le vino a la cabeza.

-Dime, ¿cómo te llamas? -preguntó Eli de repente.

-¿Por qué debería decírtelo? -fue lo que obtuvo por respuesta por parte de la chica.

-Creo que es un pago justo por haberte pasado el libro, ¿no crees? -la rubia observó que la otra chica estaba considerando las palabras de ella.

-Nico, Yazawa Nico -fue la respuesta que dio después de varios segundos.

Eli memorizó aquel nombre en lo más profundo de su mente, aunque se dijo que daba igual hacerlo, después de todo no volvería a ver a aquella chica. La rubia miró fijamente a la chica frente a ella: tenía un pelo negro como la noche y unos ojos de un profundo color rojo que enseguida asoció a unos rubíes. Su piel era extremadamente pálida y no parecía muy saludable ahora que la veía bien. Eli se dio cuenta que la chica tenía la ropa de internada y que tenía sus piernas cubiertas por una manta a cuadros.

Nico acomodó el libro a su lado y empezó a alejarse de la chica. La pelinegra fue hasta el mostrador y le pagó el libro a la encargada. Emprendió el camino de regreso pasando junto a la rubia, a quien le dedicó una última mirada antes de irse.

-¡Espera! -exclamó la rubia de repente atrayendo la atención de la pelinegra.

-¿Si? -preguntó Nico.

Eli se quedó sin saber muy bien qué hacer, había llamado a la pelinegra porque aún no quería irse a casa. Quería a alguien con quien matar el tiempo lo suficiente como para que sus padres no le fueran a preguntar nada sobre lo que le había pasado. Normalmente para este tipo de situaciones habría llamado a su amiga Nozomi pero Eli sabía que ella estaría ocupada durante ese día estudiando para los exámenes de ingreso.

-Verás... yo...

-¿Tú...?

 _-''Vamos, piensa en algo''-_. La verdad es que quería que me siguieras contando sobre ese libro - _''muy sutil Eli''._

-¿Este libro? ¿No puedes buscar alguna reseña por internet o algo así?

-P-Podría hacerlo, pero ya sabes como es la gente allí, las opiniones de uno chocan con las opiniones del otro y siempre terminan peleando y tal... Además de que cada vez que entro a internet termino buscando cosas no muy apropiadas... -dijo y escuchó cómo la pelinegra soltaba una ligera risa al escuchar sus palabras.

-Supongo que tienes razón...-la pelinegra consultó su reloj de pulsera antes de seguir hablando-. Bueno, supongo que podría hablarte un poco del libro antes de que me vaya a mi habitación.

-Genial -la rubia empezó a caminar pero la pelinegra la volvió a detener.

-No serás una persona peligrosa, ¿verdad?

Eli se mordió su mejilla internamente antes de responder.

-Para nada.

...

Una semana y media había pasado desde aquel encuentro. La vida de la rubia había vuelto a su rutina, que consistía en peleas con otros alumnos, regaños por parte de sus profesores y la preocupación de sus amigas y de sus padres.

Eli se encontraba ahora vagando por las calles de la ciudad con el atardecer encima de ella, se había tenido que quedar mas tiempo del necesario en la escuela debido a que uno de sus profesores la había castigado y hasta ahora había sido capaz de librarse de aquel castigo.

La rubia alzó la vista y se encontró de repente en un parque, miró alrededor desorientada ya que no recordaba haber estado en un lugar así antes. Se dispuso a marcharse pero antes de que lo hiciera escuchó unos ladridos a lo lejos seguido de una especie de exclamación. Curiosa, Eli siguió el sonido pasando a través de unos matorrales y encontró a un perro amenazando a otra persona. La escena le pareció divertida hasta que vio que la persona que era amenazada por el perro era aquella chica que había conocido en el hospital.

 _-''¡Es esa chica! ¿Cuál era su nombre... Miku, Nikki...? ¡Nico!¡Sí, eso es!''_

-¡V-Vete! Aquí no hay nada para ti -dijo la pelinegra en un vano intento por ahuyentar a aquella criatura.

El perro se acercó un par de pasos mas hasta que fue interrumpido. La rubia saltó frente a él y haciendo varios movimientos logró hacer que el animal retrocediera y finalmente huyera.

-No pensé encontrarte aquí -dijo Eli una vez el perro se hubo ido.

-¡Eres tú! La chica de aquella vez.

-Ayase Eli, para servirte-Eli adoptó una pose de presentación con una sonrisa-. Dime, ¿qué haces por aquí?

-Aquí es donde suelo venir con mis hermanas y mi madre de vez en cuando, pero han ido a comprar algo de beber.

-¿Y te han dejado aquí sola?

-Les dije que estaría bien, aunque no querían irse-la pelinegra soltó una ligera risita al recordar la actitud de su madre y hermanas-. Y tú, ¿qué haces por aquí? ¿Vives cerca?

-La verdad es que estaba caminando por la ciudad y acabé aquí.

-¿No quieres ir a casa? -preguntó Nico con curiosidad.

-La verdad es que no...-la rubia vio la expresión de la otra chica por lo que se apresuró a continuar-, lo que pasa es que no me llevo muy bien con mis padres.

-¿Y eso?

-Mis padres se separaron hace años y mi madre volvió a casarse pero yo no lo he aceptado y desde entonces es así, además de que ya casi nunca veo a mi padre.

-No estás de acuerdo con que tu madre se haya vuelto a casar -comentó Nico después de que Eli dejara de hablar.

-Sé que es muy egoísta de mi parte no aceptarlo, y no me gusta, después de todo ella es una buena madre y él, bueno, la hace feliz.

-Podrías intentar sentarte con los dos a hablarlo, quién sabe, a lo mejor las cosas entre los tres se resuelven.

-¿Crees que es una buena idea? -preguntó Eli curiosa.

-Puede que si, puede que no. Pero sigue siendo mejor que estar sin hacer nada y que todo se vaya acumulando, ¿entiendes?

-Creo que sí... -en realidad Eli sabía que esa era la mejor opción, pero nunca la había llevado a la práctica debido al no sentirse segura de qué cosas podrían decirse-. ¿Sabes qué? Lo haré. ¿Qué puede salir mal?-la rubia se levantó y empezó a alejarse-. Muchas gracias Yazawa-san -exclamó antes de irse.

Nico miró cómo la rubia se alejaba rápidamente con una sonrisa en el rostro, a pesar de haberlo hecho sin querer le alegraba el haber ayudado a alguien.

...

-¿En verdad hiciste las pases con tus padres? -preguntó Nozomi incrédula al haber escuchado a su amiga.

-No sé si se pueda llamar así pero supongo que sí, ayer al llegar a casa me senté con ambos y estuvimos hablando un par de horas. Al final dijimos todo lo que queríamos decir y todo se arregló.

-Necesito saber cómo te decidiste a hacerlo, siempre te habías mostrado reacia a hablar con tus padres o a hacer cualquier otra cosa para arreglar la situación.

-La verdad es que... tuve un poco de ayuda para decidirme -admitió Eli con un ligero rubor en us mejillas.

-¿Ayuda? ¿De quién? -volvió a inquirir Nozomi aún mas curiosa al ver a su amiga en aquel estado, era la primera vez que la veía así.

-Te llevaré a conocerla algún día, estoy segurá que te gustará -con esta promesa ambas chicas se dirigieron a sus clases aunque Nozomi seguía preguntándose quién sería la persona con la que Eli había hablado.

...

Eli y Nozomi se encontraban en la entrada del hospital donde la rubia había conocido a Nico, luego de un par de encuentros mas la rusa se había decidido a preguntarle por su número de teléfono a la pelinegra, quien se lo había dado encantada debido a que casi nunca hablaba con alguien fuera de su familia y de los doctores y las enfermeras del hospital. En posesión del número de la chica Eli le preguntó a Nico si le parecía bien el que fuera a visitarla, a lo que la pelinegra respondió que no había ningún inconveniente. Cosa extraña, pero al momento de preguntarle aquello Eli sintió unos nervios que nunca había sentido antes pero al no saber a qué se debían los olvidó rápidamente.

Ahora ambas chicas estaban en el ascensor, la rubia iba contando los pisos a medida que subían y Nozomi observaba a su amiga curiosa al verla comportarse de aquella manera. Llegaron por fin al quinto piso y las puertas del ascensor se abrieron.

-Es la habitación doscientos dos, sígueme -habló la rubia mientras avanzaban por el largo pasillo del hospital.

Llegaron hasta la habitación en cuestión pero para sorpresa de Nozomi su amiga no entró enseguida sino que se quedó de pie mirando el número en la puerta fijamente.

Antes de que su amiga pudiera preguntarle algo la rubia la interrumpió:

-¿Crees que debería haberle traído algo? -preguntó mientras jugaba con sus dedos nerviosamente.

-No te preocupes, si quiere algo bajaremos y lo compraremos en un momento, ¿De acuerdo? -dijo y Eli asintió animadamente con su cabeza.

 _''Interesante''_ pensó Nozomi con una sonrisa en su rostro antes de que ambas entraran.

La habitación era como Nozomi se había imaginado que sería: completamente blanca, sin ningún arreglo y con ese característico olor a desinfectante en el aire. La chica del tarot miró alrededor buscando la cama y se encontró con una mujer y unos niños sentados junto a esta mientras miraban la televisión. La mujer notó la presencia de ambas chicas y se apresuró a recibirlas.

-Oh Eli, no sabía que venías hoy.

-Perdón por venir sin avisar, es sólo que quería que Nico conociera a alguien-respondió la rubia ligeramente avergonzada, después de unos segundos notó la ausencia de la pelinegra-. ¿Dónde está Nico?

-Está en el baño, enseguida volverá-la señora Yazawa notó que la otra chica miraba en todas direcciones como si estuviera buscando algo-. ¿Sucede algo?

Nozomi notó que se refería a ella y se apresuró a disculparse por su mala educación a lo que la mujer le respondió con una risa.

Las tres mujeres hablaron durante unos minutos en los cuales Nozomi pudo averiguar que Eli llevaba viniendo aquí desde hacía un tiempo. En ese tiempo se había hecho muy amiga de la madre de la tal Nico, al igual que con las hermanas de esta juzgando cómo aquella familia la trataba.

Una puerta anexa a la habitación se abrió dejando paso a la pelinegra, Eli, al notar que se trataba de ella se levantó de su asiento a toda velocidad para recibirla. Nozomi se levantó también y por fin pudo ver quién era la famosa Nico y para su sorpresa se trataba de una chica con una apariencia muy frágil, pudo notar que estaba muy pálida, que era muy delgada y que tenía unas ojeras debajo de sus ojos.

-Nico, ella es Nozomi, ¿recuerdas que te hablé de ella?

-Mucho gusto, soy Yazawa Nico -dijo la pelinegra extendiéndole la mano.

-Tojou Nozomi, el gusto es mío -la pelimorada respondió el gesto de la otra chica.

 _''Está fría''_ pensó al sentir su mano sobre la de ella.

-¿Cómo te sientes hoy Nico?

-Estoy mejor, he estado moviéndome todo el día, hoy apenas he tenido que descansar- respondió orgullosa.

-Estaría bien que pudiéramos salir un poco... -comentó la rubia un poco triste.

-Podéis hacerlo si quieres, el doctor dijo que Nico necesitaba ejercitarse de vez en cuando por lo que no hay problema -dijo la madre de Nico y los ojos de la rubia se iluminaron al escucharla.

-Eso es perfecto-exclamó emocionada-. Conozco un lugar que está muy cerca, ¿qué me dices Nico?

-Podemos hacerlo, sólo deja que me cambie, no quiero salir por ahí con la ropa del hospital -dijo Nico y fue al baño a cambiarse.

Nozomi observaba todo aquello fascinada, desde que habían llegado había visto a una Ayase Eli totalmente a la que siempre veía en la preparatoria. La verdad era que prefería a esta Eli tan alegre pero no sabía cómo hacer para que siempre fuera así.

Las tres chicas salieron del hospital y la rubia tomó el mando del trío, ya que ella era la única que sabía a dónde se dirigían. Después de unos cinco minutos llegaron a una heladería y las tres pidieron. Eli, como era de esperarse pidió un helado de chocolate mientras que Nozomi pidió una combinación de varios sabores. Nico por su parte no sabía muy bien qué pedir debido a que ella había comido helado pocas veces, la pelinegra por fin se decantó por la fresa y las tres amigas se sentaron en un banco que estaba cerca.

Las tres hablaron tanto que cuando se dieron cuenta ya era tarde por lo que Nico decidió que era hora de volver a su habitación, muy a pesar de Eli quien quería seguir hablando con ella.

-Ericchi... Ella... -trató de hablar Nozomi una vez Nico se fue.

-Tiene una enfermedad degenerativa-respondió la rubia con tono serio-, los doctores aún no saben muy bien qué es y a medida que el tiempo pasa más débil se pone.

Varios segundos pasaron en el cual ambas amigas se quedaron en completo silencio, Nozomi había notado el tono con que Eli había dicho aquello, no sabía que la enfermedad de Nico la afectara tanto.

-Supongo que lo notaste, ¿verdad?-dijo Eli rompiendo el silencio-. Lo pude notar en tu cara, la verdad es que se veía bastante débil, mucho mas en relación con la última vez que la vi.

-Yo... lo siento, no quise ofenderte ni nada.

-No tienes que disculparte, después de todo yo tuve la misma impresión la primera vez que la vi.

Nozomi caminó hasta la rubia y colocó su mano en su hombro con la intención de hacerla saber que ella estaba ahí para ella. Eli, al sentir el contacto colocó su mano sobre la de Nozomi y la apretó.

-No te preocupes, sé que todo saldrá bien, Nico parece el tipo de chica que no se rinde fácilmente.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? -preguntó Eli mientras se enjugaba una diminuta lágrima que se le había escapado.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Nozomi antes de responder.

-Porque las cartas me lo dijeron -dijo y la rubia rió ante la respuesta de su amiga.

 _''Y porque además me dijeron algo muy curioso sobre las dos''_ pensó Nozomi con una sonrisa aunque aquello era algo que no le diría a la rubia, después de todo, ¿dónde estaría la diversión si lo hiciera?

...

-¡De acuerdo!-exclamó una chica atrayendo la atención de toda la clase-. El festival cultural se acerca y aún no tenemos nada para presentar.

-¿Qué tal una casa embrujada? -sugirió una chica de la clase.

-Idiota-le respondió una chica que estaba a su lado-, eso lo harán las de segundo.

-Esas malditas... -respondió la chica que habló primero.

 _-¿Qué tal algo didáctico? En plan que los clientes puedan participar y todo_ -dijo una alumna al fondo de la clase.

-Creo que las de primero harán algo parecido y lo peor es que tienen a Nishikino, por lo que sus fondos serán inagotables.

 _-¡Eso no es justo! -_ gritaron varias alumnas al escuchar aquello.

-Chicas, chicas-habló la que parecía ser la líder intentando calmar la situación-. No hay que perder la compostura, somos las de tercero después de todo, tenemos que hacer algo que quede en la memoria de todas.

La clase se llenó con varios murmullos mientras que las alumnas ideaban algo con lo que contrarestar la casa embrujada de segundo y el dinero infinito de esas de primero. En medio de todo aquel desastre una mano se alzó lentamente para sugerir algo.

-¿Y si hacemos un restaurante? -preguntó Eli ganándose la mirada de todas.

Todas las alumnas la miraban con sorpresa al ver que la infame Ayase había sugerido algo.

-¿U-Un restaurante? -preguntó la líder.

-Así es, ya sabes, algunas de nosotras cocinamos y las otras servirán a los clientes. También puede ser con alguna temática.

-Esa... esa... esa es una buena idea en realidad. ¡De acuerdo! ¡Haremos lo que la delincuente de clase dice! ¿Quién está conmigo? -preguntó la líder ganándose una gran ovación.

-¡Hey! -protestó Eli molesta al ser llamada delincuente.

Una vez decidido qué hacer las alumnas se levantaron de sus lugares y empezaron a hacer planes para repartir el trabajo equitativamente. Eli se sentó de nuevo en su asiento con una expresión de molesta mientras que Nozomi la miraba burlona.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó de repente Eli.

-Nada, sólo me preguntaba la razón por la que Ayase Eli, persona que se ha perdido los dos primeros festivales aquí de repente propone una idea para este.

-No es nada, simplemente no soportaba ver a todas esas idiotas discutir.

-¿En serio?-el tono de voz de la chica denotaba burla-. ¿No será por cierta personita que vendrá como invitada? -dijo y pudo observar cómo el rostro de Eli se iba tornando cada vez mas rojo.

-N-No sé de qué hablas -respondió nerviosa.

-¿En serio? Porque Nicocchi me contó el otro día que cierta persona la había invitado a cierto evento y que tenía muchas ganas.

-¡¿T-Te lo contó?!-exclamó de repente Eli-. ¡¿Y desde cuándo la llamas así?!

-Yo le pongo apodos a todos los que me caen bien.

-Esa idiota...-murmuró Eli-, mira que contárselo a Nozomi... -la rubia siguió hablando para ella misma mientras que su amiga la veía con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Desde luego que la llegada de Nico había sido lo mejor que les había pasado.

...

-¿Por qué tenemos que hacer lo que tú digas? -exclamó una de las chicas enfadada.

-Porque soy la encargada de hacer que esto funcione y créeme cuando te digo que el restaurante no va a ser de temática gore.

-¿Qué tiene de malo servirle órganos a la gente que venga?

-Te has respondido tú misma.

Varias alumnas se posicionaron con una y con la otra y como resultado una gran disputa se hizo presente en la clase de tercero. Así siguieron hasta que un molesto ruido cortó de golpe todas las discusiones. Todas se giraron y se encontraron con Eli, quien había causado el ruido con la pizarra.

-Escuchadme bien, normalmente me habría dado igual lo que pasara aquí pero hoy no es el caso. A este festival vendrá alguien muy importante y no dejaré que lo echéis todo a perder, ¿De acuerdo?-peguntó de manera amenazadora y todas asintieron lentamente-. Perfecto. Primero que nada, no haremos nada sangriento, sino todo será un desastre y tampoco haremos nada pervertido, que es lo que nuestra líder quiere.

Eli miró a todas fijamente dando a entender que era ella quién mandaría de ahora en adelante.

-¿Sabes a quién se refiere Ayase? -preguntó una chica al colocarse junto a Nozomi.

Nozomi miró a la chica que le había hablado y con una sonrisa le respondió:

-No tengo ni idea.

...

El festival de Otonokizaka llegó y con ello el ambiente de la preparatoria era de fiesta. Las familias de la mayoría de las alumnas fueron de visita para ver cómo lo estaban haciendo sus querias pequeñas. Como era de esperar la clase de segundo hizo la casa embrujada que las de tercero tanto habían ansiado y como resultado habían ganado bastante popularidad. A pesar de ello la clase de tercero estaba decidida a no perder y su restaurante con temática _maid_ había ido ganando terreno poco a poco.

Tanto las familias de Eli como las de Nozomi fueron a ver cómo estaban sus hijas y grande fue la sorpresa cuando se encontraron con que sus dos pequeñas estaban vistiendo trajes de sirvientas. Eli, al ver a su madre y a su padrastro ahí casi se muere de la vergüenza ganándose las burlas de su madre.

El restaurante estaba siendo un éxito y las chicas no tenían tiempo para descansar. Eli sobretodo era la mas solicitada por las alumnas mayores ya que al parecer ella era muy popular en aquella preparatoria aunque Eli era la primera vez que sabía sobre esto.

-¡Pero qué encantador es esto! -exclamó una voz al entrar.

Eli desvió su atención de los clientes que estaba atendiendo en ese momento y posó su mirada en la entrada encontrándose con Nico y con su familia. La rubia dejó lo que estaba haciendo ganándose unna queja de los clientes aunque ella no les prestó atención.

-¡Nico! Has venido -exclamó la rubia sorprendiendo a la pelinegra.

-Eli...-las palabras de Nico murieron en su boca al ver lo que su amiga llevaba puesto-, ¿q-qué llevas puesto?

-No tenía elección, ellas me obligaron... -fue lo único que respondió mientras tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo debido a la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento.

-Te queda muy bien... -murmuró Nico y Eli sintió que su cabeza iba a explotar en cualquier momento.

-¡C-Cómo sea! Ven conmigo, te llevaré a tu mesa -dijo y tomó la mano de la pelinegra para guiarla.

La madre de Nico quiso seguir a su hija pero antes de que lo hiciera alguien la detuvo, se giró y se encontró con una mujer rubia que la estaba mirando fijamente.

-¿Si...?

-Es la madre de Nico, ¿verdad? -preguntó la mujer.

-Así es. ¿Acaso sucede algo?

-Soy la madre de Eli, es un placer conocerla por fin-dijo y ambas madres se dieron la mano-. La verdad es que quería conocerla desde hace mucho, Eli me ha contado muchas cosas sobre Nico.

-Vaya... me alegra escuchar mucho eso.

-También quería agradecerle, gracias a Nico nuestra Eli ha cambiado mucho, no sabe lo feliz que estoy de que ella haya conocido a alguien como Nico.

La señora Yazawa miró a aquella mujer quien parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a poner a llorar. Una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro ya que ella pensaba lo mismo pero al revés, desde que Eli había llegado Nico había cambiado mucho, ahora incluso tenía amigas.

-Lo mismo digo.

...

Durante toda la jornada Eli atendió a Nico de manera exclusiva ganándose las miradas de todas las chicas ya que ellas no entendían porqué ella le prestaba tanta atención a esa chica que parecía estar en primaria.

El día acabo y ahora todas las clases tenían que cerrar sus clases y limpiar para el día siguiente. Antes de que alguien pudiera notarlo Eli se llevó a Nico a otra parte mas apartada de todo el ruido que allí había.

Ambas se sentaron bajo un árbol en la parte de atrás de la preparatoria apoyadas una en la otra. En realidad la rubia estaba agotada de estar atendiendo clientes todo el día, el hablar con los demás no era lo suyo. Nico por su parte tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro al ver a Eli actuar como camarera para tanta gente. En un impulso Eli había tomado la mano de Nico y no la había soltado pero para sorpresa de ella a la pelinegra no parecía importale.

-Qué día... -dijo Eli rompiendo el silencio.

-Ha sido muy entretenido verte así. No sabía que la gran Ayase Eli podía ser tan servicial.

-¡N-No diga eso! Es vergonzoso sólo acordarse...-se quedaron en silencio de nuevo hasta que Eli volvió a hablar-. Me alegra mucho que hayas venido Nico.

-No me lo perdería por nada del mundo Eli.

-No me refería a eso-dijo y se ganó la atención de la pelinegra-, me alegra mucho el haberte conocido.

-Yo... también soy muy feliz de conocerte -dijo Nico con su rostro completamente rojo.

-Nico, mírame-la pelinegra levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos de Eli clavados en los suyos-, no sé qué haría sin ti. En realidad sí que lo sé, estaría en algún callejón peleándome con cualquiera que lo quisiera, pero gracias a ti no es así. Siempre te estaré agradecida por eso.

-V-Vas a hacer que me dé algo...

-Y aún no he terminado -dijo y se acercó lentamente a Nico y antes de que esta pudiera decir algo la rubia la besó tiernamente.

Nico se quedó mirando con sorpresa a Eli mientras procesaba lo que acababa de pasar. Después de un par de segundos el rostro de la pelinegra se tornó de un profundo color rojo, tanto así que a Eli le pareció ver humo salir de la cabeza de Nico.

-¿Te ha gustado? -preguntó Eli.

Nico tardó un rato antes de asentir lentamente con su cabeza, haciendo que una sonrisa se formara en los labios de Eli.

-Perfecto, pues volvamos a hacerlo -dijo y se acercó de nuevo al rostro de la pelinegra.

En un arbusto cercano una Nozomi veía aquella escena mientras trataba de limpiarse la sangre que había brotado de su nariz con un pañuelo de papel.

-Menos mal que me traje esto, si no estaría hecha un desastre -murmuró Nozomi mientras se colocaba un pedazo de papel en cada uno de sus orificios nasales.

-¿Me das uno de esos?-preguntó una voz junto a ella. Nozomi se giró a toda velocidad asustada de ser descubierta y se encontró con la madre de Eli, a quien le salía un hilo de sangre de su nariz. Varios segundos pasaron hasta que Nozomi lle pasó un pañuelo de papel-. Muchas gracias.

La madre de Eli y Nozomi se quedaron observando el espéctaculo frente a ellas un rato mas antes de irse, la primera había salido en busca de su hija y de la ahora novia de esta mientras que Nozomi sabía de antemano lo que la rubia iba a hacer.

-Pefecto -fue lo que ambas murmuraron con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

...

 **¿Ahora quién debería ser la siguiente en caer ante los encantos de Nico?**


	4. Chapter 4

**IV.**

-¿De verdad tienes que irte? Se supone que íbamos a salir las tres juntas...

-Ya te lo dije, necesito estudiar para mis exámenes, no tengo tiempo para jugar.

-¡Pero...! -intentó reclamar pero sintió una mano en su hombro, giró su cabeza para ver el rostro de su otra amiga, que estaba adornado con una sonrisa.

-Será mejor que la dejes, después de todo tiene que ir a ver a esa adorable camarera.

-¿Oh...? ¿Así que se trata de eso? -dijo y una sonrisa burlona apareció.

-¡K-Kotori! ¡No se trata de eso! -estalló la chica.

-Tranquila, tranquila. Puedes irte, no te retendremos más tiempo.

-¡He dicho que no se trata de eso! Sólo voy a estudiar, sólo eso.

-O sea que vas a la biblioteca.

-N-No... -murmuró por lo bajo.

-¿Vas a verla verdad?

-¡Honoka!-gritó la chica-. ¡Ahhg! Da igual, me voy. Nos vemos mañana.

-¡Saluda a Nico-chan de mi parte!-exclamó Honoka antes de que su amiga se alejara más-. Es muy divertido molestarla.

-¿Crees que nos hemos pasado esta vez? -preguntó Kotori con preocupación.

Ambas chicas adoptaron miradas preocupadas ante aquella pregunta. Después de todo ella era su mejor amiga y no querían perderla por una simple tontería. Después de varios segundos ambas chicas empezaron a sonreís burlonamente.

- _Nah'_ -dijeron ambas chicas al mismo tiempo antes de empezar a irse hacia sus casas.

...

-Esas idiotas, siempre metiéndose conmigo, sólo porque quiero ir a ver a una... a una amiga, ¡sí! eso es-murmuraba la chica mientras andaba por las calles, sin darse cuenta abrió una puerta que profirió un _ting_ metálico al chocar con una campana-. Yo sólo quiero conocerla más, eso no tiene nada de malo, ¿Verdad?

-Bienvenido -dijo una voz que para la chica se escuchó como si estuviera a un kilómetro de distancia.

-No es mi culpa que sea tan inteligente, pero no, Honoka y Kotori sólo piensa lo malo, ¿qué hay de malo en interesarse por alguien más? Ninguno, ¿verdad?

-¡Bienvenido! -dijo la voz esta vez con mas fuerza.

-Además, ellas dos no tienen ningún derecho a burlarse de mí, todas sabemos cómo son cuando se quedan solas. _¡Oh Honoka te quiero tanto! ¡Kotori me haces tan feliz!_ Blah, blah, blah.

-¡He dicho bienvenido! -gritó por fin la camarera.

La chica levantó la mirada asustada al escuchar semejante grito y se encontró con una de las chicas que trabajaban ahí y que la estaba mirando enfadada.

-Eres tú...

-H-Hola Tsushima-san... -respondió un tanto incómoda.

-Supongo que vienes a verla, ¿no?-preguntó y la chica asintió lentamente-. Espera un poco, está atendiendo a otros clientes -dijo y señaló la barra donde estaba la chica tomando la orden de una pareja.

-M-Muchas gracias y por favor no digas que estoy aq... -

-¡Senpai, tu acosadora está aquí! -gritó y todos los clientes que estaban allí se giraron al escuchar aquellas palabras.

Umi deseó que la tierra se la tragara en ese momento por la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento. Se enterró en su asiento todo lo que pudo y abrió la carta frente a ella para simular que estaba pensando qué ordenar, aunque ya lo sabía de antemano.

Alzó la vista un segundo y vio que aquella camarera la miraba de manera burlona antes de retirarse, cosa que la enfadó aún más.

Un par de minutos pasaron hasta que la peliazul sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro, levantó la mirada y se encontró con aquellos ojos que la habían intimidado la primera vez que se posaron en ella, aunque ahora la forma en que la miraban era totalmente diferente.

-Hola de nuevo -dijo la camarera.

-¡N-Nico!-exclamó e intentó levantarse pero la chica no se lo permitió.

-Es bueno vovler a verte -dijo mientras se sentaba.

-¿Puedes sentarte? ¿No estás en tu trabajo? -preguntó.

-No te preocupes, es hora de mi descanso, así que no hay problema. Y bien, ¿a qué has venido? Yoshiko me dijo que mi acosadora estaba aquí, así que he venido a saber qué pasaba -dijo y soltó una risita ante aquellas palabras.

-¡N-Nico! No tú también... Aquello sólo fue un malentendido, sólo eso. Y hoy sólo he venido a estudiar, para que lo sepas.

-¿A estudiar?-preguntó y la chica asintió con la cabeza-. Pensé que tus exámenes habían sido la semana pasada y que por eso me dijiste que no podrías venir durante unos días.

Umi se quedó congelada en su sitio al ser descubierta de una manera tan fácil. Desvió la mirada a la vez que sus mejillas se tornaban rojas. Escuchó a Nico reírse de ella y eso la hizo sentir aún peor.

-¿Qué tal te fue? -preguntó Nico después de varios segundos.

-B-Bien...

-¿En serio? ¿No me estarás engañando verdad?

-¡N-No! ¡Nunca podría! -exclamó alterada.

Nico empezó a reírse al ver la manera tan exagerada en que Umi respondió, de verdad que meterse con aquella chica era muy divertido.

-Entiendo, bien, supongo que tengo que cumplir mi parte del trato, ¿verdad? -dijo y se levantó de su sitio-. ¿Lo de siempre?-Umi asintió-. De acuerdo, ahora vuelvo.

Umi la vio alejarse con una sonrisa al imaginarse su recompensa, sólo por aquello era que había estudiado tanto para sus exámenes.

A veces, cuando está sola principalmente, se pierde en sus pensamientos y recuerda el día en que vio por primera vez a aquella chica, de verdad que la vida te da sorpresas, sobretodo cuando pasas de odiar a alguien a apreciarlo.

...

 _-¡¿Cerrada?!-exclamó enfadada al ver el cartel que colgaba de la puerta de la biblioteca-. ¿Ahora qué voy a hacer? El examen es en tres días, no tengo tiempo que perder._

 _-No te preocupes-le dijo su amiga Kotori-, ya encontraremos un lugar dónde estudiar, no puede ser la única biblioteca de la ciudad._

 _Umi la miró fijamente durante unos segundos antes de soltar un largo suspiro en señal de rendición._

 _-Tienes razón, ya encontraremos un lugar para estudiar._

 _-¿Qué te parece un lugar tranquilo?_

 _-¿Qué sugieres? -pregutó interesada._

 _-Podríamos ir a una de esas cafeterías que parecen antiguas. Conozco una que no está muy lejos de aquí, ¿Qué me dices?_

 _-Hmm... Bueno, supongo que es mejor que nada, quiero decir, no tenemos nada que perder, ¿verdad?_

 _Kotori asintió alegre y ambas se encaminaron hacia el lugar que la peligris había mencionado._

 _-¡Bienvenidos! -exclamó una voz femenina al oír la campana sonar._

 _Umi quedó encantada con aquel lugar, era justo como su amiga se la había descrito: un lugar tranquilo donde los clientes hablaban en voz baja y el aroma a café recién molido inundaba el lugar. La arquera se sintió a gusto, como si conociera ese lugar de toda la vida._

 _-Vamos a aquella mesa de allí -dijo Kotori mientras la guiaba._

 _Una vez ubicadas las dos amigas miraron la carta para ver los tipos de cafés que servían, para sorpresa de Umi había una gran variedad de cafés, de muchos sabores e incluso algunos de diferente, y eso que la arquera sólo acostumbraba beber sólo de una clase._

 _-¿Os habéis decidido? -preguntó una voz a un lado._

 _-Oh, sí, yo quiero...-dijo y al mirar a la camarera se quedó sin voz._

 _La camarera era bajita, de piel pálida y de ojos rojos, casi parecía una niña. Lo mejor era que si sumamos su uniforme, que consistía en una camisa negra de manga larga, pantalones y delantal negro a su cabello y piel pálida hacían que sus ojos resaltaran aún más._

 _Daba incluso un poco de miedo._

 _-¿Qué dijo que desea? -volvió a preguntar la camarera._

 _-Q-Quiero un café, sólo por favor y sin azúcar... -respondió avergonzada._

 _-De acuerdo, enseguida vuelvo -dijo y se retiró._

 _Umi se quedó mirando la dirección en que la chica se fue recordando aún aquellos ojos que parecían mirar dentro de ti._

 _-¿Sucede algo Umi-chan? -preguntó confundida Kotori al ver a su amiga mirar al vacío._

 _Pero Umi seguía en las nubes al parecer._

 _-¿Umi-chan? -volvió a inquirir esta vez en un tono más fuerte._

 _-¡¿Q-Qué? ¿Qué pasa? -respondió sorprendida._

 _-Eso debería preguntarte yo a ti, estabas como ida..._

 _-¿Y-Yo...?_

 _-Así es. ¿Es por esa camarera? ¿Acaso la conocías de antes?_

 _-P-Por supuesto que no._

 _-¿Entonces...?_

 _-Es sólo que... no sé, me pareció intimidante, sólo eso._

 _-¿Intimidante? ¿Acaso te miró mal? Porque si es así podemos ir a quejarnos._

 _-No, no. Es, no sé cómo explicarlo, ¿de acuerdo? -dijo y soltó un largo suspiro._

 _De verdad que ni siquiera ella sabía qué había pasado._

 _Otra camarera fue la que llevó los pedidos de ambas chicas. Aunque Umi seguía con sus ojos puestos en la chica que les había atendido antes, no sabía porqué pero había algo que le resultaba misterioso en esa chica._

 _Un par de horas pasaron hasta que Kotori recibió un mensaje de texto, lo leyó y soltó un largo suspiro al ver de qué se trataba._

 _-¿Sucede algo? -preguntó Umi al ver el cambio de humor de su amiga._

 _-Tengo que irme, Honoka se volvió a meter en un lío con su club._

 _-¿Qué ha hecho esta vez? -preguntó la peliazul con una sonrisa burlona._

 _-No lo sé, pero espero que no sea nada grave-dijo y recogió sus cosas-. De verdad, esa chica va a hacer que me dé algo un día de estos._

 _-Pero la quieres, ¿no?_

 _-Cada día más. Nos vemos Umi-chan -se despidió y salió del local._

 _Umi se encontró sola en aquella cafetería en la que nunca había estado. Miró alrededor y después de unos segundos se propuso hacer lo que quería desde la mañana: estudiar._

 _Sacó sus libros de texto y así estuvo varias horas hasta que sintió que la vista no le daba para más. Antes de que le diera un dolor de cabeza decidió que lo mejor era dejarlo por el momento, ahora haría algo mas relajado por lo que sacó de su mochila un libro que había empezado hacía varios días._

 _Por estar sumida en la lectura no se dio cuenta de que una de las camareras había ido a su mesa para recoger las tazas que habían usado. La peliazul no la vio y por accidente chocó su mano con el codo de la otra chica lo que casi provoca una desgracia pero la camarera pudo evitarlo a tiempo._

 _-¡Oh Dios! Lo siento mucho -se apresuró a disculparse Umi._

 _-No te preocupes, ¿ves? No ha pasado nada, así que tranquila-le respondió con una sonrisa que curiosamente calmó a la peliazul. La camarera se fijó en el libro que estaba leyendo y una mueca se asomó en su rostro-. Historia de dos ciudades, ¿eh? Lo leí hace tiempo, me dolió mucho que Sidney no se quedara con la chica de sus sueños._

 _-¡¿Sidney no se queda con ella?! -preguntó aterrada Umi ante tal revelación._

 _-Tranquílizate, no es tan trágico comparado con su muerte -se apresuró a defender la camarera._

 _-¡¿Que Sidney se muere?! -dijo casi gritando al conocer semejante avance en la historia._

 _La camarera se la quedó mirando fijamente al cometer aquel error tan grande, miró en varias direcciones en busca de una excusa para alejarse de allí._

 _-Eh... t-tengo que irme, unos clientes me están llamando. Adiós -dijo y se alejó a toda velocidad dejando a una Umi congelada en su sitio._

 _-Así que ahí estás, por fin te encuentro...-murmuró Umi detrás de un arbusto mientras observaba a los lejos a su objetivo-. Te he seguido varios días para poder averiguar el libro que has estado leyendo para darte a probar tu propia medicina. Aunque me resulta raro el no haberla visto en la universidad, pero eso da igual ahora, lo único que importa es una cosa: ¡la venganza! -exclamó y volvió a ocultarse ganándose así la mirada de varios peatones que estaban cerca en ese momento._

 _Vio a la chica caminar por una calle en la que no había casi gente y cuando creyó el momento oportuno saltó frente a ella causando que la chica diera un paso atrás sorprendida._

 _-¡Ajá! Por fin nos vemos de nuevo. ¿No creíste que me volverías a ver verdad? Pues aquí me tienes._

 _-¿Pero qué demonios...? -preguntó la chica confundida._

 _-¿No te acuerdas de mi verdad? ¡Soy la chica a la que le arruinaste un buen libro! Seguro que no te acuerdas de mi porque estás por ahí arruinándole libros a los demás. Pues bien, he venido para que pruebes un poco de tu propia medicina._

 _-Eres la chica de aquella vez..._

 _-¡Ese libro que tienes ahí!-exclamó señalando el libro que la chica tenía en su mano e ignorando sus palabras-. Por quien doblan las campanas, pues bien, el protagonista Robert Jordan muere al final del libro. ¿Cómo te sienta eso eh? Apuesto a que te sientes mal ahora, ¿verdad?_

 _-Un momento... ¿Cómo supiste que estaba leyendo ese libro?_

 _-Yo lo sé porque... porque... porque lo sé y punto._

 _-¿Has estado siguiéndome para saber qué libro estoy leyendo?_

 _-Dicho de esa manera suena muy feo, pero sólo lo hice para vengarme de ti... Aunque eso tampoco suena muy bien que digamos... -dijo y clavó su mirada en el suelo avergonzada de lo que acababa de hacer._

 _-¿Tienes nombre? -preguntó después de varios segundos._

 _-¿Y-Yo? ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?_

 _-Es mejor que llamarte acosadora, ¿no crees? -dijo con una sonrisa burlona._

 _-¡No soy una acosadora! Y mi nombre es Umi, Sonoda Umi._

 _-Bonito nombre. Bien Sonoda Umi, mi nombre es Nico, Yazawa Nico._

 _..._

-¿A qué se debe esa sonrisa? -preguntó Nico una vez volvió con el pedido de Umi.

Un café solo sin azúcar.

-¿Eh? Oh, no es nada. Sólo recordaba de cuando nos conocimos. Sólo eso.

-De verdad me asustaste aquella vez, pensé que era algún loco o algo.

-L-Lo siento por eso, de verdad creí que era un buen plan -dijo con la cara roja.

-Bueno, eso está en el pasado ahora. Lo que importa en este momento es nuestro trato.

-¡Exacto! Dijiste que accederías a tener una cita conmigo si obtenía sobresalientes en mis exámenes, pues bien, mira:-dijo y le enseñó una foto de sus notas a la pelinegra-. Ya no estás tan confiada, ¿eh?

-Al parecer he perdido, supongo que tendré que hacerlo.

-Bien-exclamó Umi emocionada-. Ahora debo irme pero te llamaré luego y te daré los detalles. Ya verás Nico-chan, no te arrepentirás. ¡Adiós! -exclamó y salió disparada de la cafetería.

Unos segundos después otra camarera se acercó a Nico y se colocó junto a ella.

-¿De verdad vas a salir con una acosadora? -preguntó Yoshiko disgustada.

-No es mala chica, y lo de acosadora fue sólo un malentendido.

-Si tu lo dices...

 _-¡Nico, Yoshiko! ¡Volved al trabajo!_ -exclamó una voz desde el fondo.

-¡Es Yohane! -respondió la chica enfadada antes de irse a la cocina.

Nico se quedó viendo la puerta fijamente con una sonrisa antes de ponerse a trabajar de nuevo.

...

Umi caminaba alegremente a través de los pasillos de la universidad mientras tarareaba una canción. Hacía tan solo unos minutos que les había contado a sus amigas Honoka y Kotori que por fin, después de tanto intentarlo había conseguido una cita con Nico. Llevaba soñando con este día desde hacía mucho tiempo por lo que había planeado hasta el más pequeño detalle.

-¿A qué se debe esa sonrisa? -escuchó una voz preguntar.

Umi levantó la vista y se encontró con una de sus amigas en esa clase.

-Oh Eli, no es nada.

-A mi no me engañas, conozco esa sonrisa. Acaso... ¡No puede ser! Tienes una cita, ¿verdad? -exclamó de forma que varios de los alumnos escucharon lo que la rubia dijo.

-¡Shhhhh! No lo digas tan alto por favor.

-¿Umi tiene una cita? ¿Con quién? -preguntó otra chica uniéndose a la charla.

 _-''Perfecto...''_ -pensó la arquera al ver que la cosa se iba complicando cada vez más.

-No lo sé-dijo la rubia-, se lo estoy preguntando pero no quiere decirme de quién se trata.

-A lo mejor es alguien de fuera -comentó la otra amiga.

-No lo sé Maki... Umi no es el tipo de persona que hace amistades fuera de la universidad, créeme, lo he comprobado.

-Entonces... ¡Es una chica de aquí! Por eso no quiere decirnos nada, le da vergüenza contarnos -la rubia se quedó mirando a la pelirroja unos segundos antes de que sus ojos se empezaran a abrir lentamente en señal de sorpresa.

-¡Es eso! Tiene que serlo, ¿verdad Umi?

Umi se había enterrado en su asiento con la esperanza de que cayera algún meteorito y destruyera todo a su alrededor. Ella siempre había querido mantener su relación fuera de su círculo social, sobretodo porque sabía cómo eran sus amigas y no querían que la molestaran por ello.

-Dime, ¿cómo se llama? ¿En qué facultad está? -preguntó Eli con entusiasmo.

-¿Es de letras o de ciencias? -añadió Maki al cuestionario.

Las dos amigas insistían tanto que las defensas de Umi estaban a punto de ceder, ambas chicas notaron esto e intensificaron sus ataques, no es que tuvieran algo en contra de Umi, todo lo contrario, es sólo que querían saber quién era la persona que había captado su atención ya que después de todo el tiempo que la habían conocido nunca la habían visto interesada por alguien.

-¡Está en ingeniería! ¿Contentas?-estalló y casi inmediatamente se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho-. Oh no...

-¿Ingeniería? No está mal Sonoda Umi, no está mal. Dime, ¿cómo se llama? -volvió a inquirir Eli.

-¿Cuándo la conoceremos? -preguntó Maki.

-Nico-respondió a Umi-, y nunca -respondió esta vez a Maki.

Para suerte de la arquera el profesor entró en la clase y ordenó a todos ir a sus respectivos asientos. Eli y Maki se fueron de mala gana dejando a Umi sola por fin, aunque había querido estarlo ahora la cabeza le daba vueltas por haber mentido sobre Nico, se sentía fatal consigo misma, era como si se avergonzara de ella.

 _-''No está bien Umi, no está bien...''_

...

-¡Y entonces le dije que era imposible que pudiera escalar ese árbol en menos de un minuto! Pero ella insistía que si podía y ahí estuvimos un buen rato.

-¿Y entonces qué pasó? -preguntó Nico curiosa.

-Al final apostamos a que no podría pero sí que pudo, aunque casi se mata una vez allí. Kotori pasó un mal rato cuando vio a Honoka casi perder el equilibrio... -terminó Umi su relato con una sonrisa al recordar aquellos días.

-Esas amigas tuyas, Honoka y Kotori, ¿son pareja?

-Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes?

-Lo deduje por las cosas que me has contado -Nico desvió la mirada y se dio cuenta de que ya habían llegado a su casa-. Parece que ya hemos llegado.

-Vaya... ni me he dado cuenta, el tiempo vuela cuando te diviertes.

-Me alegra escucharlo.

-Nico... ¿cómo sigue tu madre? -preguntó Umi sin saber muy bien cómo plantearlo, sabía de la condición de su madre y no quería ser ruda a la hora de preguntar.

-Está mejor... aunque su estado sigue siendo delicado, pero el doctor dice que todo va bien.

-Tiene que ser duro, cuidar a tus hermanos pequeños y hacerte cargo de todo.

-Se hace muy duro, pero vale la pena sabes. Todo con tal de que mi familia esté bien.

Umi la miró fijamente con una sonrisa en su rostro. Sabía desde hace tiempo la condición de la madre de Nico y de que ella tenía que cuidar a sus hermanos pequeños, por eso era que tenía dos trabajos y de que no podía estudiar debido al hecho de que no le quedaba tiempo y de que no tenía la energía para hacerlo. Pero el hecho de que la pelinegra no pudiera estudiar le daba igual a Umi, para ella el que Nico sacrificara tanto para su familia la llenaba de orgullo.

En muchas la ayudaba cuidando a sus hermanos pequeños que eran dos niñas adorables y otro más pequeño que casi nunca hablaba. Al principio se mostraron reacios a que una extraña se quedara con ellos pero con el tiempo le fueron tomando más cariño. Ahora los tres pequeños conocían a Umi y la trataban como a una más de la familia.

-Muchas gracias por el día de hoy Umi, realmente lo necesitaba.

-No sabes lo feliz que me hace el escucharte decir eso. Sé lo mucho que te esfuerzas y quise darte un poco de diversión, te lo mereces después de todo.

-Incluso me gustó cuando gritaste en las escenas terroríficas.

-S-Sobre eso... -farfulló Umi con el rostro rojo.

-La gente se asustó más con ese grito que con la película -dijo y soltó una risita al recordar aquello.

-¡N-Nico! No te burles de mí, ya tengo suficiente con recordar aquello...

A pesar de sus palabras la arquera no pudo evitar reír también cuando a su memoría volvió la escena de ella en medio de la sala con los nervios a flor de pie y de repente apareció aquel feo fantasma provocando que ella gritara en medio de la sala.

Umi alzó la mirada y se encontró los ojos de Nico clavados en ella mientras esta sonreía.

 _-''¿Debería besarla? ¿No es muy pronto? Quiero decir, es nuestra primera cita...''_ -una gran batalla tenía lugar en la mente de Umi pero al volver a posar la mirada sobre Nico y ver aquellos ojos y aquella sonrisa todo conflicto acabó rápidamente-. _''Al diablo, que sea lo que tenga que ser''_ -pensó y se inclinó lentamente hacia adelante mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Nico imitó su acción y empezó a acercarse hacia la arquera. Cuando estaban apenas a unos centímetros la una de la otra la puerta del apartamento de Nico se abrió violentamente haciendo que ambas chicas se separasen a toda velocidad con el rostro completamente rojo.

-¡Onee-chan! ¿Has llegado? -exlcamó una de las hermanas de Nico al abrir la puerta.

-¡C-Cocoa!

La pequeña miró alrededor y se percató de que Nico no estaba sola.

-¡Umi-onee-chan también vino! -exclamo la pequeña emocionada.

-H-Hola Cococa...

-¿Vas a quedarte a cenar?

-No... sólo he acompañado a tu hermana hasta aquí. Me tengo que ir, lo siento.

-Jo... qué mal, esperaba que te quedaras a jugar con nosotras...

-Lo siento, otro día será-se disculpó y luego desvió la mirada hacia Nico, quien aún tenía las mejillas ligeramente rojas-. B-Bueno, será mejor que me vaya.

-S-Sí... nos vemos otro día -contestó como buenamente pudo.

Umi no supo cuál sería la mejor manera de despedirse por lo que se limitó a darle un fugaz abrazo, murmurar la palabra adiós y salir de ahí a toda velocidad.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos soltó un grito de frustración al verse sus planes destruidos. Sabía que Cocoa no lo había hecho a propósito pero aún así eso no evitaba que se sintiera de aquella manera. A un centímetro estuvo de probar los labios de Nico pero por azares del destino aquello no pudo darse.

-Bueno, otro día será -se dijo a sí misma mientras se dirigía a su casa.

...

-No pensé encontrarme contigo por aquí -dijo Umi al verse frente a la pelinegra.

-A veces vengo en mis días libres, me gusta leer de vez en cuando sabes.

-Si quieres puedes unirte a mi, ¡sólo si no te molesta! -Umi se sintió de lo más atrevida al ofrecerle aquella invitación a Nico, aunque por su lado la pelinegra sólo se reía internamente al ver lo vergonzosa que Umi podía llegar a ser.

-Me encantaría. Además, seguro que sabes mucho de libros, a lo mejor podrías recomendarme uno.

-¡Por supuesto! Venga conmigo, conozco dónde están los buenos.

-Estoy a tu disposición -dijo Nico mientras reía al ver lo emocionada que Umi se ponía cada vez que de libros se trataba.

Las dos chicas empezaron a explorar cada rincón de la biblioteca, gracias a que Umi era una cliente habitual ya sabía dónde estaban las mejores ediciones de los mejores libros, por lo que gracias a ella Nico podía elegir entre el libro que más le gustase.

-Voy a ver los que están por ahí -dijo Nico mientras se alejaba.

-De acuerdo, la esperaré aquí -respondió Umi sin alzar mucho la voz, tal vez la emocionaba el estar en una biblioteca con la pelinegra pero eso no quería decir que se iba a olvidar de sus modales.

La arquera empezó a hojear los libros que estaban en la estantería frente a ella para matar el tiempo. Hubo una sección que le llamó la atención y se decidió a tomarlo pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro.

-Umi, no esperaba verte aquí hoy -dijo Eli sorprendida.

-E-Eli...-respondió la arquera, iba a decir otra cosa pero se fijó que no venía sola-. ¿Maki...? ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-Yo vine a estudiar un poco, no soporto la biblioteca de la universidad-respondió la rubia-. Y Maki, bueno, ella está aquí porque la obligué.

-Y pensar que iba a gastar así mi día libre... -la pelirroja soltó un largo suspiro al ver el día que le esperaba.

-¿Y qué haces tú aquí Umi?

-B-Bueno yo... -la arquera tenía la intención de inventarse una excusa pero no contó con que Nico iba a regresar tan pronto.

-Umi, he encontrado este libro, parece interesante...-Nico dejó de hablar al ver que su acompañante no estaba sola-. ¿Interrumpo algo...?

-Oh Umi, no sabía que estabas acompañada. Ayase Eli, un placer -dijo la rubia y le tendió la mano a Nico, quien le respondió el gesto.

-Nishikino Maki -la pelirroja le lanzó una mirada pícara a Nico logrando que un ligero tono rojizo adornara sus mejillas, por alguna razón esto molestó a Umi pero para evitar problemas no dijo nada.

-Soy Nico, un placer -al decir su nombre Umi salió de su ensimismamiento y regresó a la realidad, y esta era que si no actuaba rápido una catástrofe podía suceder.

-¿Nico...? ¡Oh!-exclamó al recordar de donde había escuchado ese nombre-. ¿Eres esa ingeniera que tiene tan loca a nuestra Umi? -preguntó Eli con un tono de voz que sugería otra cosa.

-¿Ingeniera? -respondió Nico confundida.

 _-''Ay no...''_

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿No eres la chica de la facultad de ingeniería que Umi conoció? Ella nos dijo que había conocido a una Nico que estudiaba eso.

-Oh... Lo siento, pero me temo que no soy esa Nico-el tono de la pelinegra le advirtió a Umi que estaba en peligro-. Yo sólo estoy aquí para elegir un libro y me topé con ella. Pero ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego, fue un placer conocerlas -dijo y se empezó a alejar.

-¡N-Nico, espera! -exclamó Umi y salió tras al chica.

-¿Acaso dije algo malo? -se preguntó Eli una vez que las chicas se fueron.

-Tengo que decirle a Umi que me presente mejor a esa chica, parecía encantadora -dijo Maki con una sonrisa.

-Ya estamos de nuevo, ¿acaso no puedes parar? -preguntó Eli y la pelirroja se limitó a responderle con un gesto con sus hombros.

...

-¡Nico!-gritó Umi al ver que la pelinegra se alejaba cada vez más, para poder alcanzarla la arquera empezó a correr hasta estar detrás de ella y le agarró la muñeca-. Por favor, espera.

-No tengo nada que decirte Umi -dijo la pelinegra sin girarse a verla.

-Nico yo... lo siento, yo...-

-¿Acaso te avergüenzas de mi? -preguntó Nico interrumpiendo a Umi.

-¿Qué...? ¡No, claro que no!

-¿Entonces por qué les dijiste eso a tus amigas?

-Yo... no lo sé... Cuando les conté sobre ti empezaron a preguntarme todo tipo de cosas y me puse nerviosa, lo siento...

-¿Tienes idea de cómo me he sentido al escuchar eso?-preguntó y Umi sólo pudo clavar la vista al suelo, de verdad que lo que había hecho estaba mal y se merecía que Nico la tratara así-. Pero no tienes que preocuparte, ahora podrás salir con una ingeniera, como le has contado a tus amigas.

-¿Eh...? -dijo Umi confundida al escuchar las palabras de la pelinegra.

-Adiós Umi -Nico se soltó del agarre de Umi y se alejó de ella.

La arquera se quedó en su sitio congelada mientras que veía a la pelinegra alejarse cada vez más. Apretó sus puños todo lo que pudo y sintió unas ganas de llorar extremas.

-Soy una idiota... -dijo una vez se encontró sola.

...

-No puedo creer que le hicieras eso a Nico... -dijo Kotori junto a Honoka.

-Lo sé, soy una persona terrible... Ahora por mi culpa Nico me odia.

-¿No has vuelto a hablar con ella?

-No... la he intentado llamar pero siempre me ignora y no me atrevo a ir a su trabajo, seguro que sus compañeras saben lo que ha pasado y cuando me vean quién sabe qué me harán.

-Entiendo... -respondió su amiga desanimada.

-Y bien, ¿vas a quedarte aquí a lamentarte?-preguntó Honoka, quien hasta ahora había estado en silencio escuchando todo lo que Umi decía-. Por lo que a mi respecta no está todo perdido.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó Umi confundida.

-Por lo que a mi respecta no todo está perdido. Lo has estropeado, de acuerdo, pero no creo que Nico te haya olvidado ya.

-¿Tú crees? -la esperanza en la voz de Umi se podía palpar.

-Por supuesto que lo creo. Ella está enfadada, pero seguro que aún siente algo por ti, pero si no te das prisa la vas a perder.

-Es verdad... ¡Es verdad! No puedo quedarme aquí lamentándome mientras ella está ahí fuera-exclamó y se levantó de su asiento-. Tengo que ir a buscarla. Gracias chicas, ¡nos vemos luego! -exclamó y salió a toda velocidad.

-Es una idiota -dijo Honoka con una sonrisa una vez que Umi se fue.

-Y tú una gran amiga -Kotori abrazó a su novia y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, provocando que Honoka se sonrojase.

...

-Tsushima-san, ¿está Nico? -preguntó Nico una vez en la cafetería.

-No, y no te molestes en buscarla, porque no te diré dónde está.

Umi sintió que el mundo se venía encima de ella, era normal que la compañera de Nico la tratara de esa manera y que no le dijera nada, se lo merecía después de todo. Umi se dio la vuelta con la cabeza gacha para marcharse del lugar pero una voz la interrumpió.

-Está en su casa ahora, le di el resto de la tarde libre.

Umi se la quedó mirando fijamente mientras procesaba sus palabras. Sus ojos se abrieron todo lo posible y una sonrisa brotó en sus labios. Agradeció a la chica que le había dicho dónde estaba la pelinegra y salió de la cafetería.

-¿Por qué le ha dicho Nozomi-san?

-Quién sabe... No parece una mala chica -dijo y se dio la vuelta.

-Qué chica más rara...

 _-¡A trabajar Yoshiko!_ -exclamó una voz desde el fondo.

-¡Es Yohane!-gritó la chica como respuesta-. Por dios...

...

-¡Nico, abre la puerta por favor! -exclamó Umi mientras tocaba la puerta principal.

Después de varios minutos intentando que la pelinegra le abriera la puerta la arquera no escuchó respuesta alguna. Las ganas de llorar le volvieron y a punto estuvo pero resistió todo lo que pudo. Pero después de todo la puerta nunca se abrió. Umi se sentó junto a la puerta y enterró la cabeza entre sus rodillas. Se quedó esperando y antes de darse cuenta se quedó dormida.

 _-...Umi...¡Umi!_ -escuchó una voz que la llamaba y por fin respondió.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada preocupada de la pelinegra.

-Nico... ¿eres tú?

-¿Quién más si no? ¿Se puede saber qué haces junto a mi puerta durmiendo con este frío?

-Yo... Quería hablar contigo pero no me respondiste y me quedé aquí esperando a que me abrieras.

-¿A que te abriera? ¿Acaso no sabías que no estaba en casa?

-¿Eh...? -preguntó Umi confundida.

-Claro. Había salido con mis hermanos a visitar a mi madre -djo y se echó a un lado para que Umi viera a los tres hermanos menores de Nico mirándola con curiosidad.

-N-No lo sabía...

-Eres una idiota, ¿lo sabes? -dijo Nico con una sonrisa tierna.

-Nico yo... lamento mucho el haberle dicho a mis amigas que eras una estudiante. Por favor perdóname, haré lo que sea para que lo hagas.

-¿Lo que sea? -preguntó Nico con una sonrisa pícara.

-Sí, lo que sea -se apresuró a responder Umi sin reparar en el tono que la pelinegra había empleado.

-Hmm... Umi-onee-chan está dispuesta a hacer lo que sea, ¿qué decís a eso? -preguntó Nico dirigiéndose a sus hermanos quienes sólo le sonrieron.

Por alguna razón Umi se sintió en peligro al sentir tantos ojos rojos sobre ella.

...

-¡Eso era un delfín! -exclamó Cocoa pegada al cristal.

-Delfín -dijo el menor de los hermanos con su usual tono de voz.

Los tres hermanos contemplaban asombrados a los animales que frente a ellos danzaban.

-¡Vamos a ver a los demás animales! -exclamó Cocoa y los tres se alejaron.

-No os vayáis muy lejos, recordad que tenemos que cenar -gritó Nico al ver que sus hermanos se alejaban-. Esos niños... de verdad.

-Mi dinero... -sollozó Umi mientras veía su cartera vacía.

-Gracias por traernos Umi, desde hacía mucho tiempo que ellos querían venir pero nunca les había podido traer.

-No es molestia alguna. Me resulta muy adorables verlos así.

-Déjame pagarte por lo que has hecho hoy.

-No hace falta que me devuelvas el dinero-se apresuró a responder Umi-, para mí es todo un placer.

-No me refería a devolverte el dinero-dijo Nico y antes de que Umi pudiera volver a preguntar la pelinegra cerró la distancia entre ambas y la besó, dejando a una Umi paralizada en su sitio-. Será mejor que nos apresuremos, porque sino les vamos a perder. ¿Vienes?

-¡S-Sí! -exclamo Umi recobrándose del asombro de antes.

FIN.

...

 **ADVINAD QUIÉN HA VUELTO BITCHES. ASÍ ES, SOY YO, KONA.**

 **A partir de ahora intentaré actualizar mas a menudo, por lo que, ¡hasta la próxima!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(ke te la creiste wey xdxdxd)**


End file.
